Un año, un te amo
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: ¿Qué hará Onodera cuando vea que es posible perder a su tirano jefe?


**¡H**ola sensual gente!

Aquí, después de un año sin escribir, regreso de entre los muertos con mi primera historia Yaoi. Espero que éste escrito que les traigo les agrade o al menos, que se vayan con un buen sabor de boca. Para mí es importante crecer en todos los ámbitos, así que si detectan alguna horrorosa falta de ortografía, pido humildemente me lo hagan saber. Por su atención gracias.

En fin, menos charla y más acción.

**Advertencias:** Lemmon, alguna que otra palabra inapropiada, algo de drama, cursilerías. Leer bajo su propia precaución.  
**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la sensual Nakamura y compañía y yo sólo los uso para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi retorcida mente.

* * *

**Un año, un te amo**

**.**

Era un verano cualquiera, los arboles irradiaban a su máximo verdor mientras que se escuchaban a los adolescentes y niños por las calles ¡Y cómo no! Si era época de vacaciones en su tan afamada ciudad, días en los que _relajarse_ y _disfrutar_ eran –por no decir más- necesarios… claro que él no tendría tiempo libre para sí mismo dentro de un largo tiempo, pues una obra en la que está trabajando será llevada a la pantalla grande, agregándole el hecho que le dieron a editar a otro autor nuevo. Definitivamente ese ritmo de vida tan acelerado iba por terminar llevándolo a una muerte prematura. Sus pasos rudos y presurosos resonaban por toda la avenida que conducía a su trabajo.

—¡Arg, nuevamente tarde!... y ni siquiera alcancé a darme una ducha.

Onodera Ritsu, de veintiséis años de edad; por si se lo preguntaban la respuesta a esa pregunta es si, él era de quien estábamos hablando anteriormente. Éste simpático hombrecito corría desesperadamente, tumbando y empujando a diestra y siniestra todo con tal de llegar lo antes posible a su lugar de destino. Se había levantado tarde de la cama y no porque él lo quisiera, era porque no podía concebir rápidamente el sueño por las noches al volver de sus labores diarias, y no porque su trabajo lo consumiera a ese grado, mejor dicho sería por _alguien_ del trabajo, más concretamente su intolerante, prepotente y altanero jefe pervertido portador de ojos miel: Takano Masamune.

Y es que últimamente su jefe había dejado de acosarlo con esa sarta de palabras que en algún momento llegó a repudiar. Si, lo escucharon bien, en algún momento, pues al parecer a su cuerpo le iba agradando la idea de estar más en contacto con el azabache y debía aceptar que en algunas ocasiones _casi_ se le sale decir esas dos palabras que su boca se empeñaba en callar. Habían pasado ya casi seis meses del incidente de la lluvia y aun así sentía que le faltaba valor para volver a pronunciar lo que su corazón tercamente –pocas veces- negaba.

Al llegar al vanaglorioso edificio de Marukawa Shoten dio un respiro y trató de serenarse para que no se dieran cuenta de su agitación. Paso la entrada con porte y caminar decidido hasta el elevador donde pinchó el número cuatro para que lo llevará a su piso.

—¡Hey, espere!

Escuchó unos gritos de desesperación y detuvo el ascensor rápidamente y a los tres segundos entró casi con desesperación un chico rubio con unos peculiares ojos grises. Se detuvo a estudiarlo rápidamente y observó que era muy guapo para ser hombre. Sus rasgos eran en su mayoría neonatales* aunque se veía ya un poco maduro.

—Gracias en verdad, —dio una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a voltear, ahora ese gris platinado lo veía fijamente—supongo que le debo el que no me corran el primer día laboral que tengo…

—Ah ¿eres nuevo?

—Si —Su mirada se perdió unos cuantos segundos para volver a clavarse en sus orbes verdes. —¿Tú también eres nuevo?

—No, — negó rápidamente agitando sus manos en el aire. —llevó ya un año aquí en Marukawa, lo acabo de cumplir la semana pasada, un gusto en conocerte. —Se inclinó en un gesto de cortesía mientras le regalaba una sonrisa amplia. Al posicionarse correctamente sacó una pequeña agenda para tachar algunas cosas en ella. —Por cierto ¿a cuál piso vas?

—Al cuarto, —Al escuchar esas dos palabras, Ritsu tuvo un mal presentimiento. —Al departamento Emerald.

Y así, su mundo dejó de girar… un instante, una vida, realmente no lo sabía con certeza. Por un breve momento, su corazón se aceleró pulsando y bombeando sangre, que a su vez enviaba millones de sensaciones y más sangre a su cerebro y gracias a eso su mente giraba y giraba en pensamientos. Su ensoñación terminó cuando el pitido de las puertas abrirse llegó a sus oídos. De forma automática más que consiente, bajó siguiendo al chico rubio; ahí se percató que le ganaba por unos cinco centímetros de estatura. El más joven de ambos sintió como alguien lo venía siguiendo y viró por el rabillo del ojo, se sorprendió un poco pero apagó ese lenguaje corporal.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una oficina rosada… si, de ese rosa chillante y exasperante que te irrita los ojos y te hace ver que el cuarto de una chica mimada y estúpida era nada y temblaba de envidia comparado con lo que había ahí. El menor rodó los ojos paseando de aquí a allá grabando en su memoria lo que a partir de hoy sería su lugar de trabajo.

Que bazofia.

—Buenas tardes, vengo buscando a Takano…

—¡Llegas tarde Onodera! ¿Crees que los de ventas esperarán hasta que tú llegues? ¡Sabes perfectamente que cada minuto cuenta en esta empresa! Si no aprendes eso, no servirás para nada. —Bramó un azabache bastante irritado. Podía verse perfectamente una vena en su sien resaltada a toda pulsión. De ver a su _encantador_ y amargado Ritsu pasó sus ojos al chiquillo que se encontraba junto a él. —¡Eso también va para ti, ve aprendiendo que hay reglas en esta empresa y una de ellas es que los subordinados llegan antes que los jefes!

—Takano-san, recuerde que yo no soy un subordinado normal… —Puntualizó Shinobu haciendo un pequeño mohín infantil. Al final del día, seguía siendo un niño.

Esas simples palabras hicieron especular entre los que habían escuchado. Kisa soltaba chillidos, Hatori veía la escena una y otra vez tratando de memorizarla para contársela a Chiaki en momentos de bloqueo de escritor y Mino, bueno, él era un caso peculiar ya que seguía con su inquebrantable sonrisa que bien podría competir contra la de Tomoyo Daidouji.

—Sigues siendo uno de mis empleados y eso no va a cambiar sólo…—al parecer se percató del cotilleo a su alrededor y decidió aclarar las cosas y de paso presentar al nuevo. —Oh cierto, bueno, presentaré a este chiquillo que ahora está bajo mi poder, su nombre es Takatsuki Shinobu y desde hoy será mi asistente personal. Lo verán por aquí regularmente.

—Mi nombre es Takatsuki Shinobu, estaré bajo su cuidado, por favor cuiden de mí, es un gusto conocerlos. —Terminó su presentación con una leve reverencia. Su postura y modales eran perfectos a ojos de los demás y por eso quedaron fascinados.

—Bien, basta de presentaciones que esto es una industria no un café o cita a ciegas. —Todos se habían percatado que Masamune últimamente se encontraba decaído, más nadie, ni siquiera el castaño tenía alguna idea de que pudiera ser. —Shinobu-chin sígueme, tendremos que entretener a la junta directiva en lo que Onodera saca las copias necesarias.

—Takano-san, ya le dije que no me diga de esa manera. —exclamó suavemente mientras miraba hacia abajo y un lindo color carmín inundaba su cara.

—Ya, ya… no te pongas como adolescente enamorada…oh, lo olvidaba, aún eres un niño—Y de la nada, sacó una sonrisa sincera, de aquellas que no puedes creer que vengan de ese déspota humano. Al tranquilizarse un poco posó sus ojos miel en los verdes de Ritsu para desvanecer poco a poco aquella mueca que deliberadamente había soltado y dijo con voz calmada y ¿derrotada? —Trataremos de hacer algo de tiempo, no tardes.

Y así como había aparecido todo ese bullicio desapareció. Cada editor volvió a su lugar de trabajo excepto uno que aún no lograba asimilar un par de eventos que acababan de suceder. En automático dejó su bolsa, tomó los papeles a fotocopiar y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la sección de impresión. Temblaba ligeramente, sus labios se apretaron en un gesto controlador y sus manos no dejaban de sudar. Definitivamente esto no era normal.

—_¿Quién es él? _—Se cuestionaba tormentosamente— _¿Por qué parecían ser algo cercanos?_—Inquiría a sus más recónditos pensamientos mientras ponía las hojas en la máquina y presionaba un par de botones para echarla a funcionar—_¿Acaso se conocen de antes? ¿Y qué pasa con ese Shinobu-chin?_ — Su mente giraba en torno a ideas confusas y preguntas, al recordar esa confianza para llamarlo por su nombre y agregarle el _Chin _apretó fuertemente sus manos. —¡A mí nunca me ha llamado con un sufijo después de mi nombre y a él sí!

Al percatarse que había gritado levemente esas palabras, se sonrojo al máximo y volvió su mirada a las hojas que salían acomodándolas. No era que tuviera ce… ce… el caso aquí es que algo había cambiado entre él y Takano desde la semana pasada, donde antes el azabache lo seguía hasta el baño, ahora ni preguntaba su hora de salida. Poco a poco sentía que se iba alejando de él y no intentaba hacer nada; no es que no quisiera hacer nada, pero no sabía cómo hacer algo.

Subió al piso donde se llevaría a cabo la junta y por más ánimos que tuviera para promocionar su nueva obra editada y la forma de promocionarla algo no estaba bien y él lo sabía. Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien y casi alcanzaba a caerse cuando un brazo fuerte rodeó su cintura.

—Oye, ten más cuidado muchacho— Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa un hombre alto, algo fornido con una increíble melena de color miel. Sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello lo miraban fijamente con una sonrisa algo torcida y susurró—Hey, cierra la boca… con ése aspecto luces demasiado lindo como para provocar a tus mayores.

Al instante, se soltó de su agarre y lo vio fijamente. Pocas veces lo había visto, y de lejos ya que no tenía el privilegio de conocerlo; la persona con la que tropezó era nada más y nada menos que el simpático y galán Kirishima Zen, jefe del departamento de Japun. Para cualquier editor novato, sea de Marukawa o cualquier otra editorial, Kirishima y Takano eran semi-dioses dotados de las artes literarias y dramaturgas. Simplemente un ejemplo a seguir para cualquier persona que aspirara a tener un trabajo como el de esos dos personajes tan peculiares.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu. —Dijo estrepitosamente que sus palabras se enredaban en monosílabos raros. Realizó una pequeña reverencia y extendía una tarjeta de emergencia (como ésta) que tenía en el bolsillo por si se le ofrecía.

—Muchas gracias, me llamo Kirishima Zen y en realidad el gusto es mío pequeño— Observaba al castaño con sorna y un tanto burla. Pasó su mano alrededor de esa mata café y recibió la tarjeta.

—Oye Kirishima-san, aún no hemos terminado de hablar…

Al parecer, cuando Ritsu escuchó ese timbre tan peculiar e inconfundible de voz saltó en su lugar logrando que la mano de Zen pasara de estar en su cabello hasta su mejilla derecha. Al voltear pudo observar llamas dentro del pasillo en vivo, pues un muy molesto Yokozawa lo veía de arriba abajo observando detenidamente la situación.

Al parecer, ese día no era su día.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —Inquirió en un tono que mejor parecía un rugido, se podía ver perfectamente como tres venas saltaban alrededor de la cara de Takafumi.

El portador de ojos verdes pudo ver perfectamente los siete infiernos de Dante Aliguierhi* pasar en tres segundos y como en cada uno había una agonía sin fin. Un sudor frío se deslizó por su nuca y tragó realmente duro.

Tuvo el presentimiento que se encontraba oficialmente muerto.

**::*::*::*::*::**

Antes de llegar a la sala de juntas, se paró un segundo a tomar un poco de agua. Aún no había digerido lo que había presenciado y de lo que se había enterado momentos atrás…

***Flash back***

_Un moreno se dirigió hacia donde estaban él y Zen; la ira que desprendía Yokozawa era casi palpable y provocaba terror y de sus poros destilaba sed de sangre… claro que todo esto era visto por el joven de ojos verdes quien por acto de reflejo innato ante el peligro, se encogió lo más pequeño que pudo esperando el primer golpe; uno que nunca llegó._

_Al levantar la vista, observó como Takafumi agarraba a Kirishima de la camisa hasta acercarlo a centímetros de su cara, claro que éste reía sin mostrar indicio alguno de intimidación._

_—¿Tú que crees que estás haciendo bastardo? —Preguntaba con una clara vena en la sien resaltada. —¡Se supone que sólo puedes tocarme así a mí! —Susurró lo más bajo que pudo, pero Onodera al estar prácticamente debajo de ellos, escucho claramente todo._

_—Oye, oye oso gruñón…—Exclamaba dulcemente el castaño más grande. —No te pongas celoso mami, sabes mejor que yo que por quien vivo, respiro y sigo aquí son por mi linda y encantadora hija y tú…_

_Después de eso, Kirishima se soltó del agarre de Yokozawa y ahora éste era el acorralado por la corbata para plantarle un beso. Ristu se quedó sin aire al ver como la persona más temible de todo Marukawa era sometida de esa manera por el jefe de Japun; podía ver lenguas entrelazarse y suaves gemidos salir de ambas bocas. El acto duró prácticamente diez segundos y hubiese seguido de no ser por el enojo del moreno quien aventó a su pareja lo más lejos posible, claro que Zen no se dejó y permaneció casi a su lado._

_—¡Imbécil! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Estamos en la oficina, en nuestro trabajo! ¡Compórtate mejor si no quieres que te rompa esa idiota sonrisa!_

_—Vamos, no te apures—Contestaba tranquilamente ante toda esa bola de enunciados que le lanzó Takafumi—estoy seguro que nuestro querido amigo no dirá ni una sola palabra de nuestro amor secreto._

_Después de armar todo ese revuelo, el oji-azul se percató que la persona que menos le podía caer bien en la vida se encontraba ahí como un espectador más. Decir que mil colores pasaron por su cara era poco, pues tonos nunca antes nombrados dieron paso por sus mejillas, sus manos sudaron y por un instante puso cara de pánico. Sin embargo, él era Yokozawa Takafumi, el temible oso gruñón de ventas de Marukawa Shoten y no podía dejar que alguien o viera en ese estado. Se incorporó en una posición altiva y le lanzó al castaño una mirada de muerte._

_—¡Vete a la mierda y muere tres mil millones de veces! —Declamó al portador de ojos miel mientras iba rumbo a la sala de conferencias con un enorme sonrojo. Ritsu no supo que hacer y sólo opto por sonreír nerviosamente._

_—¡Yo también te amo! —Gritó un sonriente Kirishima mientras que recibía en respuesta una señal obscena por parte del moreno. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Onodera y sonrió mas afablemente—Discúlpalo, él es así de tímido… ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —Al mirar como la cabeza del oji-verde se movía en señal de afirmación continuo—No comentes lo que has visto por aquí, es un secreto y queremos que siga siendo así hasta que ambos decidimos lo contrario. Lo amo y no quiero que estas pequeñeces lo alejen de mí. Sé que puedo contar contigo; muchas gracias, Onodera Ritsu-kun._

_Y después de pronunciar esas palabras, se encaminó al elevador para perderse tras sus puertas._

_Definitivamente, se había enterado de más cosas de lo que él hubiese querido._

***Fin FlashBack***

Se arrastró literalmente a la sala de juntas. Al entrar vio como un moreno se sonrojaba y rehuía a su mirada. Bueno, al menos ya se había enterado que Yokozawa no sufría por amor como él y Takano habían creído un tiempo. Encontró a una persona que lo amaba y a quien amar y eso dejó al castaño con un cargo de consciencia menos. Sentados más lejos y solos, se encontraban Shinobu y Masamune; veían unos cuantos papeles juntos e intercambiaban palabras en mutua concordancia. Takano nunca se había comportado así con Ritsu antes, siempre estaban discutiendo, peleando, retándose… todo menos esa complicidad que transmitían ellos al estar juntos. Por un momento, Takatsuki dijo algo que al parecer hizo sonrojar a Masamune y momentos despues el moreno exclamó una leve carcajada mientras Shinobu se ponía colorado, el azabache paseó su mano delgada y blanca por la mata miel del más joven.

Ritsu estaba anonadado. Ritsu estaba con los puños cerrados. Ritsu estaba celoso.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡Bien, ya está aquí el presidente! —Dijo fuertemente Isaka mientras hacía una entrada triunfal que avergonzaba a su secretario Asahina. Esto paro a Onodera de levantarse y armar una escena. No sabía si agradecer o maldecir a la vida.

La junta pasó sin más preámbulos. Cifras, lugares, regalos, objetos, dinero volaba en palabras en ese pequeño cubículo de reunión. Takano peleaba fervientemente como siempre para que Yokozawa le hiciera segunda y así todos los departamentos hasta que llegaron a un mutuo acuerdo. Al dar por concluida la sesión, poco a poco todos fueron escapando de ahí y el primero de ellos fue Yokozawa quien aún caía en pena por lo acontecido hace unas horas, le siguió Isaka, Asahina, y los demás departamentos para dejar solos a Ritsu, Masamune y Shinobu.

El ambiente era pesado y eso el más pequeño de los tres lo sentía en su piel.

—Muy bien Takano-san, voy a sacar copias y a comprar algo para comer, lo veo en un rato. —Takatsuki hacia una leve reverencia para salirse de ese aire lo más rápido posible.

—Hey, Shinobu-chin espera, yo voy a la cafetería, vamos y te invitó un refresco.

—¡Takano-san, espere!

Onodera no podía seguir aguantando eso por más tiempo. El hecho de que su jefe nunca se haya comportado así con él le enervaba la sangre y más si veía como sí lo hacía en sus narices. Gritó antes de lo que su cerebro hubiese procesado esas palabras, y se sonrojó violentamente.

—¿Qué sucede Onodera?

La manera en que le hablaba con esa pasividad le hizo recordar el día que el azabache conoció a Kohinata, con esa frialdad que helaba la sangre y lo hacía sentirse miserable. Más no por eso iba a dar marcha atrás, estaba dispuesto a averiguar que tenía.

—Necesito hablar con usted de un asunto urgente…

—Puede esperar, necesito ir a fumar.

—¡Dije que es urgente! —El hecho de que el castaño demandara de esa forma la presencia de Takano era porque debía de ser urgente realmente. Takano le hizo una seña con su mano a Shinobu y este se fue para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Ritsu se había percatado que ellos quedaban solos, así que podía externar sus dudas con toda tranquilidad y complicidad. Por primera vez se sintió nervioso y ansioso.

—Muy bien, ya que estamos aquí dime ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que no puede esperar? —El tono con el que inquirió Masamune era de total y completo sarcasmo.

Eso al oji-verde le dolió.

—Ta-takano-san…—Tragó fuertemente la poca saliva que tenía acumulada en la boca en un intento de tranquiliarse y dar un poco más de tiempo—¿Pu-puedo saber que t-te sucede?

El silencio reinó en la habitación. El castaño miraba hacia el suelo y Takano hacia un lugar indeterminado. Sus ojos miel los cubría su flequillo negro. El aire era denso, tan denso que costaba respirar. El moreno fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿Qué me sucede de qué?

—Ya sabes… últimamente te comportas más raro de lo normal. Mas callado que de costumbre, más enojón, gruñón y detestable que nunca… —Enumeró las actitudes de él para dar paso a un intenso sonrojo en su rostro. —últimamente, ya no me acosas como antes. —Mencionó en un susurro que le costó decir un huevo y la mitad del otro.

—Onodera…

—¿Si?

—Limitate a realizar tu trabajo como es debido, a causar lo menos de problemas a tus editores compañeros y a mí que el resto te debe importar una mierda. —Finiquitó el asunto Masamune para levantarse e ir hasta la puerta. Antes de girar la perilla susurró decaído. —Y por el acoso, ya no te preocupes… me he rendido.

El mundo se detuvo para Ritsu al escuchar esas palabras. "_Me he rendido_" se repetía esa frase una y otra vez en eco en su mente. Sus labios se apretaron y sus manos se pusieron ansiosas. Ver como su jefe habría en cámara lenta la puerta lo dejaba sin armas y sin fuerzas. Sin embargo, sabía que si no hacía algo en ese momento, lo perdería para siempre. ¿Era eso una buena noticia? ¿Podía ponerse alegre ante tal posición? No encontraba ni el más mínimo rastro de felicidad en las respuestas a esas preguntas. Sólo podía sentir vacío, soledad y tristeza.

Era ahora o nunca.

Y de unas cuantas zancadas, llegó hasta donde estaba Masamune y le tomó la mano con una suya para cerrar con la otra la puerta entreabierta. Takano estaba por demás sorprendido, nunca creyó que con lo amargado y orgulloso que era su subordinado tuviera las agallas para realizar eso, más no podía cantar aún victoria, pues aún faltaba algo para que el tuviera la fuerza de quedarse con él.

Con su amado y testarudo Ritsu.

—¿A… a que te refieres con que te rindes? —Inquirió el castaño levemente. Su mano se aferraba con fuerza a la del azabache mientras esperaba en el intermedio de segundos la respuesta de éste.

—A eso… me rindo. No puedo esperar toda la vida a que alguien me diga que me ama. Sé que me empeñe en hacértelo decir, pero eso fue por que creí que aun sentías eso por mí, no puedo obligar a alguien a que me diga algo que no siente. —Takano trató de zafarse de ese agarre que lo oprimía para salir de ese círculo de amor no correspondido, él sabía perfectamente que ya no podía, ya no.

—Pe-pero yo… yo…—Ritsu no lograba articular bien una oración. Su orgullo volvía a ganar terreno en esa situación y eso le estaba exasperando, pues estaba a segundos de perder a su primer amor y posiblemente a amor de su vida y ese lado tan obstinado y ácido que tenía salía a flote en esos momentos.

—Jajaja, ya vez, ni siquiera en éste momento puedes decirme lo que en realidad sientes por mí. Dime si yo soy sólo un buen compañero de sexo, de cama, un jefe tirano, un horroroso recuerdo de preparatoria… pero por favor, ten piedad de esto que queda de mí y mándame de una buena vez a la mierda y que sea para siempre, así al menos intentaré olvidarte y sé que me iré sabiendo cuales eran tus verdaderos sentimientos por mí.

Se veía que el oji-miel estaba a punto de llorar. Ritsu podía ver como su persona especial se hundía en un pozo sin fondo, en un mar de sentimientos y entre tantos recuerdos… veía a Saga, veía a un Takano quebrado y sin esperanza. Si no le decía lo que sentía por él, al menos lo haría por su jefe.

Por el amor de su vida.

—Yo… ¡Te amo Takano-san! —Gritó entre lágrimas y mocos mientras le daba vuelta y verde y miel se fusionaban. —Te amo, y quiero que sólo a mí me dirijas sonrisas, quiero que sólo a mí me llames con un sufijo después de mi nombre, que sólo a mí me revuelvas el cabello, que sólo conmigo tengas ese lazo de complicidad…

—Ritsu…

Y así, tan rápido como Onodera exclamó esas palabras, Masamune lo abrazó fuertemente dentro de esa sala de juntas. Sintió que su corazón nuevamente comenzaba a latir, sus manos a sudar; besó con desesperación a aquel individuo que le había causado el más tortuoso y exquisito placer que un ser humano puede experimentar, porque ¿Qué sería de nosotros, si no conociéramos el dolor para saber lo que es el placer? Es una dualidad que existe en el amor, felicidad y tristeza, dolor y placer.

Poco a poco, fueron acercándose a la mesa entre beso y caricias. Takano subió despacio a su pequeño amante y le quitó el chaleco y la camisa que llevaba puestos. Liberó su boca de donde estaba cautiva y la dirigió a los pequeños botones rosados que sobresalían del pecho del zastaño para lamerlos, sobarlos y chuparlos. Con una mano, desabrochaba el pantalón de Onodera para dar paso a su mano y masajear el miembro semi-erecto. Las manos y boca expertos del azabache lograba que la mente de Ritsu viajara lejos, disfrutara y se dejara querer, pues que manos tenía ese hombre, éste ya no sabía si el calor que sentía era por el verano o por la energía provocada.

Torpemente, el oji-verde sacaba la playera de su jefe para extasiarse con la espalada de él. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a sus omoplatos mientras sentía el culmine del primer orgasmo en mucho tiempo, el cuello del azabache lucía tan apetitoso que el castaño aprovecho para proporcionarle una mordida, quizá porque su lado posesivo quería marcarlo, o simplemente quería evitar que su voz sonara por todo el pasillo… no sabía realmente. Sólo se dejaba querer.

Takano disfrutó con sobre masía como Ritsu se vino en su mano. Sentir un dolor entre su cuello y su hombro lo hizo excitarse rudamente para colar su mano por detrás de su amante y meter un dedo en su entrada para prepararlo.

—Lo siento, no creo que pueda aguantarme hasta la noche…

Onodera tampoco se resistió mucho, pues el sentir el dedo de éste moviéndose dentro de él lo llevaba al limbo entre la realidad y el mundo del éxtasis. Masamune erotizaba todo su cuerpo, sus manos en su parte baja y trasera, su boca intercalándose entre sus dos pezones. Él también quería hacerle sentir un poco de bien y estiró su mano hasta el borde de los pantalones del oji-miel, y como pudo, metió su mano para comenzarlo a masturbarlo lo poco que podía. Para Takano esto era exquisito en el sentido de la intimidad más hirviente, cautivadora y placentera, así que aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones de su dedo y de las lengüetadas al pecho de Ritsu. Ya no cabían en placer, ninguno, los dos querían ya sentirse parte del otro, consumar esas palabras en el acto más perfecto de la raza humana.

Hacer el amor.

Como pudo, Takano le dio la vuelta a Ritsu para apoyar su pecho en la mesa y se bajó sus pantalones, sus boxers y lo dejó a él también desnudo. Contempló lo perfecto de su espalda baja, de su culo, de su cintura… de lo delgado que era desde que había comenzado su trabajo como editor.

Le encantaba, le fascinaba. Lo amaba.

—Te amo… mi Ritsu.

Y de una embestida, se metió dentro del cuerpo de su castaño. Onodera creía que lo partía por el dolor incesante que tenía, como no lo habían hecho, su cuerpo sentía raro ante esa extraña invasión y por un instante, pensó en aventarlo lejos. Pero el placer llegó como pudo para comenzar a mover sus caderas contra su amante en señal de aceptación. Y así comenzó el vaivén de cuerpos y embestidas. El castaño se sentía desfallecer ya que el placer era aún mayor que otras veces que lo hubiesen hecho juntos, quizá esas dos palabras si cambiaban mucho las cosas.

Sus cuerpos, sus corazones y la respiración iban con una sincronización casi perfecta. Ambos latían y gemían al mismo ritmo.

—Di mi nombre, Ritsu.

—Ma-masamune…

Si, definitivamente no había mejor cosa que escuchar tu nombre de la voz de tu persona especial, y más si es en un momento tan íntimo y con tal grado de complicidad que es el sexo, y más específicamente el sexo con amor.

**::*::*::*::*::**

Ya era de noche. Cerca de las diez y sólo se veían caminando por la calle un azabache y un castaño tomados de la mano. Nadie los veía, nadie hablaba de ellos, nadie los juzgaba y la verdad, poco les importaba si los veían o hablaban o les juzgaban porque ¿Quién es uno para acusar a alguien de amar a otro ser humano? ¿Lo importante es el amor no? Takano alzó la mano de Onodera para depositar un dulce beso en sus nudillos, éste estaba sorprendido y aprovecho para besarlo dentro de la confusión. Ritsu sabía que su jefe no tenía miedo a nada… y él tampoco debía de tenerlo ya que estaba con él.

**.**

**.**

_"...Y por la calle, codo a codo, somos mucho más que dos..."_ **Mario Benedetti.**

**.**

**.**

**::*::*::*::*::**

**Aclaraciones:**  
***Rasgos neonatales: **Son estos rasgos faciales que tenemos desde que somos bebés, como los ojos grandes, el tamaño de la nariz. De hecho, gracias a la métrica facial ya vi por que nos pintan parejas así en el Yaoi.  
***Tomoyo Daidouji:** No recuerdo si la puse como para aclarar, pero la puse por que me encanta esta hermosura de niña. La amo con pasión y locura pues es toda linda, y con su sonrisa oreja a oreja.  
***Dante Alhiguieri: **Creo que todos conocemos un poco de éste poeta que escribió "La divina comedia" donde relata los siete infiernos según él. No he tenido la oportunidad de leerlo, pero se al menos lo básico.

* * *

**B**ueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Malo, bueno, pasable, repugnante? Se aceptan criticas de todo tipo, chocolates, premios nobel, jitomatazos, rosas, mentadas de madre... pero lo que me haría una persona menos amargada y más feliz sería un sensual Review.

A su salud.

_Cadiie Mustang_


End file.
